Lost in My Mind
by HellzWrlck
Summary: What happens after Sakura wakes up from a coma after 10 years of change in Konahama.
1. Lost in my mind ch 1

Lost in My Mind

**Lost in My Mind**

_By HellzWrlck_

Message from HellzWrlck- Hello from my remote publishing facility to all my loyal fans that still enjoy my writing. This is Yuri. In this story we view a mission from Sakura's point of view as she goes threw a personal hell from within.

I drop to the ground as a shurican flies at my head; Kakashi, Naruto, and I are here on orders to intercept a rouge ninja team and stop them. Naruto's shadow clone jutsu has finally come in handy just two more nin left and were down. Kakashi soon used his sadingune and dispatched the last. We were one a roll just the one I was fighting left and he wasn't making it easy at all. Naruto then had to screw up; he jumped to the tree behind me all twenty copies. Naruto then jumped from the tree and jumped the man tackling him to the ground. The tree rocked and fell; right on top of my head, knocked me unconscious.

Author's notes

Okay small first chapter, it's only meant to set up the story, and yes this is going to be one big flash back till I get to a point that it turns.


	2. Lost in My Mind Ch 2

Lost in My Mind

**Lost in My Mind**

By HellzWrlck

The tree falling on my head did more than knocked me out, it put me in a coma for ten freaking years. For ten years I was laid up in a bed at Tsunade's hospital. Most people think if you're in a coma your dreaming, that you're not awake; wrong for ten years I was in and out of awareness. I could here and understand what they were saying, and the whole time the only one I could converse with was Inner Sakura.

After ten years I finally woke up to a white room, I was attached to machines and scrolls were everywhere. But something else was off about this; then it hit me I was still in my mind and. "Yes this is sweet!" Inner Sakura was in control of the body. Tsunade walk in soon after as she was trying to stand and fell flat on her face. "Sakura are you alright?" 'Yeah sure, my Inner self is in control and I'm stuck inside my own head, GET ME OUT!' "Yeah I'm fine." she pumped chakra threw my body to re-grow my muscles. She stood up and walked over to the corned and picked up the clothes that had been sitting their sense ten years ago. "Sakura you've been in a coma for ten years you can't just get up. You need to get your muscles working without chakra." She didn't care she turned around and gave Tsunade a look of pure defiance and walked out. 'We can't just do that what are you thinking.' 'You should know you're the one in the head now.' 'No we have to switch back.'

She kept walking down threw Konahama to my house; she exacted the spare key from its hiding space and entered. 'You can't just take over your too impulsive some one WILL notice.' She moved to my bedroom first and looked in "Ha. It'll do for now but we need to make some big changes around here. 'Aye Sakura." 'DON"T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MY HOUSE.' Sakura moved to the bathroom. "Well at least this looks okay." She then moved down stairs to the living room. "Well we can improve this." 'What what's wrong with it.' "What's wrong, crap TV, old furniture and a bad set of books and movies." She moved my body to the kitchen and threw everything out that was in the fridge. "We're going out to eat."

She took use to the ramen house were Naruto usually eats. "Hey Sakura you're up!" The dolt had no clue. 'Please don't do anything rash.' He then moved next to use and put his arm over my shoulder, 'nothing impulsive'. Then she did the one normal rash thing I always do. "HANDS OFF!" and super punch. She ordered a bowl of beef ramen and left, yuck beef I hate beef plus it has fat. 'You can't keep doing everything like this.' "A course not now to business.' She walked me to the shops and picked out new bed sheets, cloths, movies, and put in an order for a new TV. 'You're spending my money.' 'No our money.' We walked back to my house and then she did the unthinkable. 'Ya know I'm gonna pick up a mag.' 'No, No, No, don't even think it.' 'I'm not.' It was true Inner Sakura never thought and it was clear she walked my body into an adult magazine isle and stool a freaking porno magazine. 'NO, no, not one of those not likes this.' She did it she walked out unquestioned and we got home. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING THINKING? I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!' "Yeah and you never had a voice in your head saying do it." She set to work redecorating my house. She changed my bed sheets, she began to throw out every thing in my dresser and closet that she didn't like. "Wow you really are conservative about underwear." 'What! Don't you dare.' "Ha you should have paid attention." She pulled out thongs, and teddies. 'NO!' "Ha come on we have a great body we should show it off." She walked use to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. As she reclined I realized she had brought no clothes with her. 'What the fuck are we going to wear out of hear. "Nothing." 'What!' "Hey its our house no ones going to see us." She had a valid reason and the bath went on, she finished and presided to my irritation to walk around the house nude.

"Okay now you lets see what all has happened since we got hit on the head." she pulled out a sheet of paper and drew five columns, labeling them Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Anko, and Shinzu. "Okay so Ino told us she has a crush on us. Naruto is gay and wants Sasake. Hinata found out about Naruto and wound up with Anko and thrown out of her clan, Anko is housing Hinata and banging her. Lastly Shinzu is wetting her panties for Tsunade.

AN- Okay doing a mass story posting check my profile for the stories and read on. HellzWrlck signing off.


	3. a day on the town

**A Day On the Town**

Sakura folded the chart and placed it in her leg pouch. **'NO. No, do not even think about it, we are not confronting Ino, or verifying anything. STOP.' **Sakura's body walked with out her consent right out the front door. **'Please, just turn around, turn around and we can just change the house or something please.' **Inner Sakura practically slithered up behind Hinata who had foregone her old clothing of a decade ago. She wore a skin tight black under armor, and sinfully red mini jacket, heeled shoes which accentuated her legs, everything screamed 'I AM HOT ACTION.'

"Hinata." Sakura was directly behind her. Hinata spun round and reverted to the shy girl Sakura once knew "S-s-sakura, y-yo-your awake." Sakura took on a sadistic gleam. "Yes and I remember everything across the last ten years." Hinata blushed almost as red as her jacket. "Oh really, so you..."

"Yes, and I have got to say Anko is a hell of a person, to jump." Sakura smiled and threw an arm around her shoulder . As they walked down the street.

"Anko took me under her wing, trained me, refined my skills, and one day caught me using my refined and quickened Bakugan to peep through her cloths." Hinata blushed. "That days training turned into... a really awesome day." Hinata's blush grew deeper as her mind recounted every sinfully pleasurable and sometimes painful things Anko did to her that day. As they strolled down the streets of Konahama Sakura pumped Hinata for info confirming and straitening out everything she heard over the last ten years in a coma. Unfortunately she could not confirm anything about Ino, turned out she had been on a celibacy kick over the last nine years, hadn't even been flirting.

Sakura left Hinata to go find the one person who could give her information on Ino, Ino her self. Sakura bee lined threw Konahama to the Yamanakan flower shop. Slowly she made her way to the empty counter when a voice sounded from the back store room. "I'll be right there!" it was Ino. Sakura leaned against the counter and all was confirmed as Ino came threw the curtain from the back room and froze at the sight of the pinkette.

"Sakura, your your awake." Ino staggered a bit in shock. The feelings for the pink haired girl made her quack.

"Hey, Ino." Sakura gave her a predatory stare. She placed her hands on the counter and swung her self up and across the counter. Sakura quickly closed the distance between them self's quickly pinning Ino to the store wall. "I can smell your arousal" Sakura was flesh up against the blonde, Sakura chuckled into her ear and forced her into the backroom.

Sakura forced Ino onto a table and rend her shirt from her body. Next Sakura shoved her skirt up to her abdomen. Ino was prostrate on the table chest bindings whole, skirt hiked up to her stomach and her covered pelvis exposed, moisture straining her panties.

"Sakura, what...are...you..." Sakura gleamed down at her. Her right hand flew to Ino's core and again tore the article from her skin. Slow Sakura lowered herself down to Ino's nexus nuzzling the soft skin. Ino squirmed in anticipation and anxiety.

**'KAMI why; look at were I'm at my skull is stuck between Ino's legs."**

'Shut up we both enjoy this and you can feel HOW MUCH SHE WANTS US.'

**Sakura shivered in her mind as Inner rubbed there check into Ino's moist slit. **

"P...p...please." Ino was beyond any form of rational.

'See, she wants use, she wants this.'

Sakura smoother her face into Ino's most sacred spot, and lapped greedily at it drinking up the sweet nectar.


End file.
